


Spooky Short

by Delia_Maguire



Series: Recovery //Reverse AU Shorts// [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Hank Anderson, Fluff, Halloween, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Role Reversal, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 20:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delia_Maguire/pseuds/Delia_Maguire
Summary: Choosing a costume can't really be that difficult, can it?





	Spooky Short

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short - I wrote this in a day.
> 
> But I promised Post-Reverse AU shorts, so here you are :)

“Connor, what is all this?” Hank asked slowly.

The living room looked like a war zone. Papers lay scattered across the floor and crude sketches were taped messily to every vaguely flat surface in the room. Random arrays of cloth were tossed here and there, thrown haphazardly over the room. The ground looked more like the unfortunate floor of a strip club than a homey living room.

“War.” Came Connor’s response from the far side of the room. The human emerged from a pile of silky green material thrown over the top of the couch and tossed a red baseball cap onto one of the cushions. The detective didn’t even spare the android a glance, rushing across the room like hell itself was nipping at his ass. He snatched a paper from where it was taped to a body length mirror he’d propped against the wall and looked at it critically for a moment before giving a low groan. With a huff, Connor crumpled the scrap up and tossed it aside. 

A displeased meow sounded from nearby and Hank glanced to where a long scrap of paper currently lay over a swatch of plush gray fur. The android plucked the paper from where it sat to reveal Sakura bleaking blearily up at him. The cat was curled into a small, soft ball in a tiny patch of sunshine but the flying paper seemed to have stolen any chance of sleep she had. Her ear gave an irritable flick as she stared patronizingly at the android - How could a cat scream  _ You gonna do something?  _ So loudly with a single look?

Hank gave the feline a sympathetic look and stroked a large hand over her head that smushed back her ears. The cat’s fur was warmed slightly from her sun and felt incredibly soft under his hand. Since deviation, the android was nearly hyper aware of sensation, every touch and feeling heightened after being turned off from it for so long. Sakura gave a contented purr at the affectionate caress and butted her muzzle up into the palm of the droid’s hand, feathery whiskers tickling the tiny sensors there in ghost touches. Apparently sated for now, the cat let her head fall back into her paws and whisked her tail over her nose in a soft flick

After giving the feline a last scratch behind the ear, Hank glanced at the paper he’d pulled off her with a befuddled frown. A sketchy stick figure was doodled in the center of the page, or at least, that’s what the android was able to gather after turning it nearly upside down and squinting a bit. He guessed it was supposed to be a picture of him - Because some perky pecs had been drawn in the middle of its chest and some circles that vaguely resembled biceps had been stuck onto its arms. Of all the things Hank loved about Connor, the detective's arts skills were not about to be added to that list.

Notably, the stick figure was wearing fishnets, a police cap, and a uniform about seven sizes too small. (And - It was hard to tell - but Hank was pretty sure it had a pair of fuzzy handcuffs strapped to its holster.)

“Slutty fireman or slutty state trooper?” Connor abruptly asked, thrusting too equally cryptic scribbles of what appeared to be a Sasquatch riding a politician into the android's face. When had he even gotten over there?

“Um.” Hank startled, blinking dumbly for a moment. “Maybe something without slutty in the name?” The android suggested flatly, pushing the drawings gently away to smirk down at the shorter man.

“Sexy nun?” Connor suggested, undeterred. The guy was already halfway across the room and grabbing a mercifully blank sheet of paper before the android could even think to answer. Rest in piece, paper.  

“What’s all this for?” Hank tried once more, gesturing vaguely about at the mess their living room had become overnight. Mere hours ago, everything had been clean and organized… Now there was a costume shop massacred across the room.

“The station Halloween party, of course!” Connor threw over his shoulder, too busy scribbling madly to glance up. “Every year, Gavin and Tina have won the prize for best matching costume.” The man explained bitterly, glaring at his scrap of paper as if it had personally insulted him. “Chris always refused to dress up with me after the time with the wigs but this year-” The detective punctured the last part with a sharp jab of his pencil against the paper. “This year! It’s gonna be us!” The man declared eagerly, grinning down at his finished creation. 

Connor held the picture out for Hank to inspect but all the android was seeing was a graphite orgy. “It’s…” The machine tried but let himself trail off with a unhelpful “um.”

“Too Catholic?” Connor asked quickly, turning the doodle back towards himself with a frown. A moment later it was a another crumpled ball on the pile. 

“I could analyze trends to find costumes statistically most likely to win for you.” Hank offered but Connor shook his head.

“That’ll take all the fun out of it.” The detective declined instantly. “Guess that really only leaves one solution.” He informed decidedly, already reaching for a cat ear headband. “We’ll just have to try them all on!”

“No.” Hank deadpanned instantly, taking a step back but Connor came anyway. “No!” The android protested again, a little more panic lacing his tone this time. Connor’s lips curled into an evil grin that would make soldiers weep. 

_ “No!” _


End file.
